


Make a House a Home

by candysphynx



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: ADHD, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domesticity, IKEA, Kaiju Bros, M/M, Oral Sex, Science Assholes, asshole scientists, newmann - Freeform, newtmann, rockstar scientists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candysphynx/pseuds/candysphynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hermann and Newton decided to rent a flat together after the world didn’t end."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a House a Home

Hermann and Newton decided to rent a flat together after the world didn’t end. 

It was a good flat. Bright, spacious enough without being so big that it would be a hassle to clean up, and empty. 

Newton insisted on getting new furniture for themselves, claiming that living in someone else’s furniture would make him feel terribly uncomfortable. Hermann didn’t really try to convince him otherwise. Having left home at a young age because of school, then not really going back because of university and the PPDC, he had never really had a place of his own. The thought of moving in with Newton, of all people, to a place he would call their “home” made him smile. 

 They went to Ikea, after having selected on the website what they would need there. 

Finding their way through the aisles ended up being much more complicated than expected, and their nerves started to tingle in annoyance. At the store, for being so _stupidly wrongly organised_ , had said the mathematician, so big, had they both thought, and at one another because it was just so easy to get it out all on each other rather than taking a deep breath and calming down. People stared, but they didn’t even notice. 

 

The ride back home was spent in silence. Geiszler kept dozing off to Hermann’s Gershwin, while Hermann hummed from time to time to the tune of his playlist, driving reasonably slowly. He had never been a fan of cars, or rather, of other people and their cars, and had never exceeded speed limit, or even reached it. He was confident in himself and in his reflexes – but in other drivers, not so much. He felt grateful that Newton had decided to never get a driving license, considering his attention deficit had already caused several minor accidents while he was _walking_. 

The man was _a menace!_ Hermann had shrieked after Newton had one day gotten back to the Shatterdome with a twisted ankle, carelessly throwing, “ _You should see the other guy!”_ across their lab. 

 

They had to make several trips from the car to the flat to bring everything up, so Hermann made them some instant tea as a reward for their efforts, and they were now drinking it quietly, sitting on their newly acquired folding chairs. They weren’t exactly comfortable, but they would have to do while they were waiting for their whole order to be delivered a couple of days later. They had brought back the bed and mattress, a table to eat on, the two folding chairs and some cutlery. Newton was reading the assembling instructions of the table.

 

"I highly doubt we are going to need that, Newton.” 

 

“You won’t be saying this when you don’t know how to put screw 107271 in hole H.” 

 

“It’s just a bloody table, it only has four legs and a top, it’s no Pons nor Jaeger! Wait - hole _H_?? Why are there eight holes for a _table_?” 

 

“You see, this is why I insist you read the guide. I want GLIVARP to be as beautiful as she was on the website.” 

 

 “Did you seriously just name the table?” 

 

_“I_ did not, Hermann. It’s her name. Look, right there, on the front page of the _assembling instructions_."

 

Newton had stressed the last two words, lifting an eyebrow at Hermann, who just rolled his eyes and shook his head, the corner of his lips pulling downwards. Newton stood up to put both their mugs away in the sink of their empty kitchen, and went back in the living room to open the cardboard box containing the table, close to where Hermann was still sitting. 

 

 Newton glanced at him quickly, registering at the back of his mind the happiness he felt to move in with this man and his stupid jumpers and ugly trousers. He smiled a crooked grin and Hermann just frowned, as if expecting Newton to pull a prank on him. Neither of them said anything, just unpacked the table. 

 

It was heavy, and Newton carefully laid the glass and metal top face down on the floor. Sorting out the screws and screwdrivers as well as the table legs went pretty well, but matters became more complicated when Hermann tried to attach one of the legs of the table while Newton was working on the opposite one. 

 

"Dude, look, I’ve got that, why don’t you just sit down and hand me the stuff I need? 

 

“Oh no, Newton, I don’t think so. I _am_ building this table with you. If I don’t, I won’t hear the end of how I sat on my ‘ass’ doing nothing but ‘ogling’ you.” 

 

 “You would ogle me, wouldn’t you?"

 

Newton had a playful smile on his lips, not far from a sneer, but let the argument go because he understood Hermann wanted them both to build not only this table, but also this home, this relationship, even if he would never admit it. He was moving onto his second table leg when Hermann dropped whatever metal pieces he had in his hands with a frustrated sigh. Newton pursed his lips and watched Hermann pick up the hated screws once more, trying to fit one in the wrong hole. He felt his temper rising. Without good reason, he very well knew it, it was silly. But the man just _had_ to be stubborn, it was almost like he did it on purpose to piss Newton off. 

 

"Jesus fucking - Hermann!! How do you expect that god damn table to stand up straight with _this_ in _there_?? 

 

“Oh, _please_ , I built bloody _Jaegers_ , do you really think I cannot build a stupid _table_?"

 

Hermann had rolled the Jaegers’ R and Newton couldn’t decide if he wanted to smack him in the face or fuck him on the floor. It was infuriating and endearing and quite hot all at once and he hated how he couldn’t decide which he wanted to do most, so he just mocked Hermann, rolling every R in his next sentence. 

 

 "You _programmed_ them, _you_ weren’t the one _assembling_ the damn robots!"

 

Hermann looked positively indignant, all red in the face, shoulders tense and breathing heavily. Before Newton could register what was going on, Hermann was on him, awkwardly pushing him in the solar plexus with his pointer finger. 

 

"You are the most irritating person I ever had the displeasure of meeting, _Geiszler_!” 

 

“Oh I’m ‘Geiszler’ now, really?” 

 

Newton pushed him back by just shoving himself into Hermann. He snatched the mathematician’s cane swiftly and used it to trap him by placing it behind his stiff back. 

 

«Why you insuffera--"

 

Newton shut him up by placing his mouth square on Hermann’s. It wasn’t a kiss. It was a silent “shut the fuck up”. He head-butted him at the same time, his glasses askew and pressing hard on Hermann’s nose. He glared at Hermann, his jaw tense. They were both fuming, red in the face, and definitely turned-on. Both of them resented how easy it was for the other to do that, no matter the situation. 

 

Even before the drift, their minds had been sparking whenever they were near. They just _stimulated_ each other so much, pushing and mocking and railing until they gave the best of themselves just to prove the other wrong. 

 But since they had mind-melded the chemistry between them seemed to have increased. There was something easier between them. Of course, they didn't stop fighting, but they didn't feel so unsure, so awkward anymore. It was almost like each of them could feel the other at the back of his brain, feel the spark of lust and anger and affection and annoyance and care, and it was just the most unsettling, conflicting, exciting feeling they had ever experienced. 

 

Between them, everything became cause for a fighting ground. Science, grocery shopping, who liked the other better, whose clothes were the more ridiculous, and of course sex. And sex this way was _awesome_ , as Geiszler had breathed shakily once. 

 

"Get off my face,” Hermann growled against Newton’s mouth, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling his head back. Newton hissed. 

 

“You son of a -"

 

Gottlieb bit Newton’s neck, making him gasp. Newton thrust his hips against Hermann’s in retaliation. He was smiling a mean smile now, full of teeth. The game was on, and he could feel Hermann’s want, _need_ , in a part of his brain that he wasn’t sure was actually his. 

 

He flung the cane aside to grab Hermann by the back of his sweater and comb his other hand through his hair. He pressed his fingers against his skull, just above where that precious brain of his was, feeling desperate to be as close of it as possible. 

The drift would have been a wonderful experience to him, had they drifted just the two of them. The whole Alien-species-hivemind thing had kind of killed off the arousal Newton would definitely have felt, had he been able to share his mind with just Hermann’s. 

To him, it was terribly enticing to be in someone else’s mind. To feel what they felt. To be oneself, and another at once. To be flooded with sensations, to know how good he could make this man feel with his hands, his mouth. He used his right knee to spread his partner’s legs apart and pressed his growing erection against Hermann’s. Hermann was kissing the base of his neck, where his collar bones joined. He had grabbed Newton’s tie and was pulling him closer, and closer. He tilted the biologist’s head so that he could finally kiss him. It almost felt electric and Newton just stared at him, getting into the kiss instinctively, not really thinking about what he was doing. He looked flushed and disheveled, and Hermann just wanted him on his knees, his cute smiling mouth on his cock.

 

As if Newton could read his mind, he dropped to his knees and fumbled Hermann’s fly open with impatient hands. He slid his trousers down just what was needed. Hermann ran both his hands through Newton’s hair, caressed the side of his face, pulled him closer. 

 

Newton pressed his lips against the dark fabric of Hermann’s underwear, looking up into his eyes. They shared a knowing smile. Newton traced the outline of his partner’s cock with his lips, holding onto his hips. He sucked at the head through the fabric, licking at the pre-come stain that dampened Hermann’s pants. Hermann heaved a shaky sigh. 

He slid a hand out of Newton’s hair and into his own pants, getting his dick out, pressing it against Newton’s lips, tracing the outline of his mouth with it. 

 

The hand that Hermann still had in Newton’s hair tightened its hold and pushed Newton’s head down its length. He sighed in relief and pleasure. It wasn't just physical bliss. There was a psychological satisfaction to this position of power and dominance. Sex like that never lasted for very long, it was more a way to end arguments with both of them winning. Tilting his head back, he made slow, languid thrusting movements with his hips, enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend's mouth, the firmness of his lips, the dedication he put into this. 

Newton was caressing his hips, his wool-clad legs, scratching the fabric of his trousers with his nails when Hermann pushed too deep. Hermann whispered an apology, letting Newton lead for a few seconds, stroking his cheek, running his thumb over his eyebrow and bending a little to softly rest his hand against the nape of Newton's neck. 

 

"I'm so close Newton, I - I'm going to -

 

\- Go ahead, babe, come in my mouth." 

 

The biologist smiled before he swallowed his length again, accentuating the pressure with his lips just so, locking his eyes with Hermann's, knowing what kind of effect his words just had. His glasses were askew, slipping down his nose, his cheeks red and his lips swollen. 

 

Gottlieb didn't last much longer, coming warm and bitter in his partner's mouth, who swallowed it all, eyes closed. If Hermann enjoyed the power he felt having Newton on his knees and at his mercy like that, Newton relished in the idea of swallowing, integrating Hermann in his body. It was nothing like being in his mind once again, but it still momentarily filled the void the experience had left. He felt a bit more complete. Happy. 

He licked his lips, enjoying the taste of Hermann, his bony hip under his forehead, the fingers that slowly stroked his neck. 

 

The mathematician softly and carefully slid down to sit on the floor in front of Newton after he had put his pants and trousers back on properly. He kissed him, softly this time, eyes closed, smiling, and hugged him tightly. He kissed his messy hair and Newton snuggled against him. 

 

"I say we leave this table alone for tonight and just go straight to bed.”

 

“We still have to assemble the bed.” 

 

“We have a mattress. And I thought you'd be happy about my taking care of your painfully obvious hard-on. Then again, if you'd rather just build a stupid bed...”

 

“Oh my God, dude, shut up!"”

 

Newton laughed at Hermann's joke and decided that putting the mattress on the floor and throwing some sheets on it would do for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my dearest beta, Amélie, laedes on Tumblr, for helping me out with... well everything. The beta, the title, encouraging me. I want to thank my awesome friend Claire, imsittinginatincan and madeofplasma, on Tumblr, for motivating me, encouraging me and giving me enough courage to write after, what, years? Yeah, years. Also for doing the best fanart of those two assholes. You girls are awesome and I love you.


End file.
